Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the development of an information technology, the market for a display device, which is a connection a medium between a user and information, is expanding. Accordingly, use of a flat panel displays (FPD), such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, and plasma display panels (PDP), has been increasing.
Among the above-mentioned flat panel displays, the liquid crystal display that may achieve a high resolution and that may be manufactured as a large-sized display as well as a small-sized display has been widely used. The liquid crystal display displays an image by adjusting an arrangement direction of a liquid crystal layer in an electric field applied to a pixel electrode and a common electrode included in a liquid crystal panel so as to emit light irradiated from a backlight unit. The liquid crystal display is manufactured by being divided into various driving methods depending on a structure of the pixel electrode and the common electrode included in the liquid crystal panel.
All display panels as well as liquid crystal panels have a bezel region in which image is not displayed. A narrow bezel technology of minimizing the bezel region has been attempting by various methods. However, the narrow bezel technology proposed according to the related art has technical limitations for a fine process. Therefore, a need exists for improvements to these technical limitations.